A rotary machine such as a gas turbine, a steam turbine, a compressor and a generator is normally provided with a seal device capable of restricting a flow of a fluid in clearance between a rotational member and a stationary member.
As such a type of seal device, JP2014-66134A for instance discloses a rotary machine provided with a seal device having a contact type seal and a swirl-flow suppressing part disposed upstream of the contact type seal. The swirl-flow suppressing part includes a honeycomb seal, for instance, and has a function to suppress collision or passage of a swirl flow at the contact type seal, thus preventing damage to the contact type seal.